Prometidos
by Jubia Hawkeye
Summary: Los traslados de ciudad son constantes en la vida de Riza Hawkeye por el trabajo de su abuelo. Lo que ella no sabe es el verdadero motivo del que será el último traslado de su vida. Royai estudiantil xD


Bien! este es mi primer fic espero que os guste *pequeña reverencia*

Se me ocurrió la idea de hacer la historia en un ambiente de instituto despues de leer el fic de una amiga (el instituto entrará más adelante en la historia xD)

tengo pensado que sea un fic largo con algo de humor *cartelito* acepto sugerencias para capitulos xD

y que mas... bueno la casa en la que vive Riza es la descripcion de mi casa XD

**

* * *

Capítulo 1:** Nadie es quién parece ser

Después de aquel verano no quería volver al instituto. De hecho, no quería ir a ese instituto nuevo en una ciudad extraña para ella. A pesar de todas las discusiones con su abuelo, no consiguió convencerle de que podría vivir sola perfectamente. Ya tenía 17 años, era capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Pero su abuelo se negó completamente, así que tuvo que seguirle a aquella ciudad cercana al mar donde le trasladaron. Su abuelo era general del ejército y los traslados de ciudad eran constantes.

Por su culpa, Riza Hawkeye no había conseguido entablar amistades con nadie… cada vez que empezaba a tener amigos nuevos, un traslado surgía y debían irse de la ciudad. Sin embargo, la última en la que estuvieron fue diferente… se quedaron dos años, así que Riza pudo tener amistades de verdad. Pero el momento que temía llegó: una nueva carta de traslado apareció y tuvieron que irse de allí.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en su enfado estaba que no oyó a su abuelo hablarle.

-Riza… Riza… ¡RIZA! -gritó el general Grumman.

-Oh… discúlpame abuelo… estaba pensando en algunas cosas. ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

-Que ya hemos llegado a nuestra nueva casa.

Riza salió del coche en el que viajaban y se quedó mirando la casa. Aparentaba ser bastante pequeña pero una vez entró, se dio cuenta de que la casa era muy grande, no lo parecía al estar construida en la ladera de un monte. La verdad es que el lugar le resultaba agradable, si miraba a la izquierda desde la casa, se podía ver el mar y el puerto de la ciudad. A la derecha estaba el resto del monte, un lugar lleno de vegetación, pinos, concretamente.

-¿Te gusta la casa? -le preguntó su abuelo.

-Si, si es preciosa -Riza intento fingir una sonrisa de satisfacción- ¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos esta vez aquí?

-Oh no te preocupes por eso… nos quedaremos bastante tiempo.

-Si, eso mismo dijiste la última vez y aquí estamos

-Pero esta vez sera diferente te lo aseguro - Grumman sonrió y abandonó la habitación. Al momento volvió a entrar y le dijo:

-Oh por cierto esta noche tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida en casa de una amiga. Te recomiendo que te arregles para la ocasión.

-Si, esta bien…

-Ah en tu armario esta el uniforme de tu nuevo instituto. Espero no haberme equivocado con la talla.

-De acuerdo, luego me lo probaré.

-Bien, iré al cuartel del ejército a encargarme de unos asuntos. ¡Nos veremos esta noche!

-Si, bien… adiós…

Aquella situación también era normal en su vida. Al tener un cargo importante dentro del ejército, su abuelo apenas estaba en casa. Se iba antes de que ella se levantara y volvía muy tarde, de forma que ella no le veía en el día. Por eso estaba acostumbrada a estar sola. Ese fue uno de los motivos que le dio para quedarse en su antiguo hogar, pero él se empeñó en que se fuera de allí y que hiciera nuevas amistades. Como tengo tantas pensó ella. Pero en fin, no podía negarse demasiado a los deseos de su abuelo. Él decidió encargarse de ella cuando su padre murió años atrás. Su madre murió cuando ella nació, así que no tenía ningún recuerdo suyo.

Después de probarse su nuevo uniforme (por desgracia le estaba bien) salió a dar una vuelta con su perro Hayate al jardín de la casa. Era muy grande, lleno de caminos para recorrerlo en su totalidad. Unas escaleras llevaban hasta la parte más baja, donde estaba la piscina y dos fuentes, en las que había multitud de peces de colores. Allí también había una especie de bar, además de un baño. Volvió a subir las escaleras en dirección a la casa y se fue a su dormitorio, donde se acostó y se quedó dormida.

Se despertó cuando Grumman la sacudió suavemente diciéndole que era hora de vestirse para la fiesta. Le agradeció el que la despertara y se dirigió a su armario, buscando un vestido apropiado, ya que como dijo su abuelo antes era una fiesta para ir arreglada. Buscó entre todos los que tenía y al final se decidió por uno de color negro con adornos plateados alrededor del cuello y en los extremos de la falda. Los zapatos eran unos tacones plateados.

-¿Estas ya lista? -preguntó Grumman a través de la puerta.

-Si, enseguida salgo.

Salió del cuarto y fueron al coche. Después de unos 10 minutos de viaje llegaron a una casa de estilo parecido a la de Riza, aunque esta se situaba en un llano. Los condujeron al jardín donde una mujer, bastante ancha con pelo negro y ojos oscuros los recibió.

-¡Grumman, cuanto tiempo sin verte!

-Hola Chris -saludo este- Si que llevamos tiempo sin vernos. Mira, te presento a mi nieta Riza.

-Hola Riza encantada -dijo la mujer mirándola con una agradable sonrisa. - No le hagas caso a tu abuelo, mi verdadero nombre es Christmas Mustang, pero tu abuelo se empeña en llamarme Chris.

-Lo tendré en cuenta señora Mustang.

-¡Pero que tonta soy!. Si casi se me olvida presentarte a mi hijo. ¡Roy! Ven aquí un momento, quiero que conozcas a la nieta del general Grumman.

Un chico de la misma edad que Riza, con el pelo azabache y los ojos de color negro, vestido con un traje que le sentaba muy bien, se separó de un grupo de mujeres que parecían estar tonteando con él y se acercó a donde estaban ellos. Miró a Riza con una sonrisa (más seductora que otra cosa pensó ella) y les dijo a los presentes.

-Soy Roy Mustang, encantado de conocerles.

El nombre le sonaba de algo a Riza pero no recordaba en ese momento dónde lo había escuchado antes.

-Es un placer muchacho -contestó Grumman.- Ahora, si me disculpan, debo ir a atender unos asuntos con algunos miembros del ejército aquí presentes.

- Si, yo debo seguir recibiendo a los invitados -dijo Christmas.- Nos vemos luego.

-Uhh yo… -a Riza no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse a solas con aquel chico que acababa de conocer. No le había dado muy buena impresión.

-Ven conmigo Riza -le dijo Roy.- Comeremos algo y luego te enseñaré la casa.

La cogió de la mano y entraron dentro. La cena estaba muy bien elaborada. Los invitados se servían lo que quisieran de la mesa principal en sus platos y podían comer de pie o en mesas situadas en el salón principal. Durante la cena Riza descubrió que su acompañante era un gran conversador y no le fue difícil hacer una pequeña amistad en cuanto hablaron un poco. Sin embargo, es demasiado pronto para considerarle mi amigo.

En cuanto terminaron la volvió a coger de la mano y la llevó por toda la casa enseñándole los diferentes cuartos. Era muy grande, igual que en la que ella viviría hasta saber cuando. Fuero hablando de diferentes temas durante el recorrido. A base de hablar, Riza descubrió que, al igual que ella, Roy no tenía padres y nunca había sabido nada de ellos; Christmas Mustang era su madre adoptiva y, según él le sobreprotegía demasiado. Descubrió que conocía a Grumman desde hacía algunos años. En resumen, se podía decir que era una persona muy agradable con la que se podía estar, a pesar de que al principio le había parecido lo contrario. También le parecía atractivo físicamente, pero ni se planteaba el seducirle para salir con él. No era esa clase de persona ni hacía esas cosas.

Las chicas que se encontraban por el camino los observaban cuando pasaban cerca de ellas; la mayor parte dirigían miradas de odio a Riza. Ella no entendía por qué y tampoco es que le importara mucho… solo se había fijado en un detalle: en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Roy no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento, solo cuando estuvieron cenando juntos. Eso la inquietaba bastante, ¿quién era él para tomarse tantas confianzas con ella?

Por fin llegaron a la última habitación de la casa que le quedaba a Roy por mostrarle: era su dormitorio. La dejó entrar primero cerrando él la puerta tras de sí. Riza se volvió sorprendida al oír la puerta y le preguntó:

-¿Qué haces?

-Y este …es mi dormitorio… - dijo él, ignorando su pregunta.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar ¿para qué cierras la puerta?

-No era lo que me habías preguntado antes pero bueno… lo hago para que tengamos algo de intimidad -contesto con un tono indiferente, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro

-¿Algo de intimi…

Pero a Riza no le dio tiempo a terminar su pregunta. Roy se había abalanzado sobre ella besándola apasionadamente. Ella intentó liberarse pero él no la dejaba, la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Él se separó un momento para recuperar el aire, Riza intentó aprovechar esa oportunidad para escaparse de nuevo, pero cuando el cuerpo de él notó el más ligero movimiento la atrapó con más fuerza. Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más delicadeza.

Riza no sabía que pensar: por una parte le odiaba por lo que estaba haciendo, pero por otra le estaba gustando aquel beso. Inmediatamente, trazó un plan en su cabeza, aunque este consistía en corresponderle. Cuando comenzó a hacerlo pensó que no lo soportaría, sin embargo y, sorprendentemente para ella, se encontró disfrutando al devolvérselo. Le venían recuerdos de otros chicos que la habían besado y tuvo que admitir que ninguno lo hacía como el hijo de la señora Mustang. Esto está mal, está muy mal. No puedo comportarme así y sentir esto por alguien a quien acabo de conocer.

En cuanto este segundo beso terminó, Roy se separó para mostrarle una sonrisa triunfante. Riza reaccionó rápidamente dándole una bofetada en la cara y apartándole bruscamente de ella. Su plan para que se apartara había funcionado a la perfección aunque cuando lo pensó, no había considerado que disfrutaría lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -por el tono de voz se notaba que estaba bastante enfadada.

-Era mi forma de darte la bienvenida.

-Menuda forma que tienes ¿haces esto con todas las chicas que conoces?

-Bueno, depende de quienes sean -contesto con otra de sus sonrisas seductoras.

-Argg por favor, no me lo puedo creer -le dijo Riza con cara de asco

-Si, si, tú pon cara de asco, pero no me negarás que te ha gustado ¿verdad?

-¿Y tu qué sabes? - le contesto Riza bastante irritada.

-¿Entonces por qué me has devuelto el segundo beso?

Antes de contestar y confesar lo que había sentido, Riza prefería irse de allí, y eso es lo que hizo. Fue a buscar a su abuelo para decirle que se iría a casa.

-Esta bien… -contestó el general Grumman algo decepcionado. Levantó la vista como si buscara a alguien con la mirada.- Llamaré al chófer para que te lleve.

-Gracias abuelo, te lo agradezco.

Mientras tanto Roy salió de su cuarto para ir a buscarla. Pero no la encontró entre toda la gente que había. Un chico con ojos verdes, pelo negro y gafas se acercó a él diciéndole:

-Si estás buscando a la nieta de Grumman se acaba de ir hace un momento.

-¿Cómo sabes que la estoy buscando Hughes? -pregunto sorprendido Roy.

-No lo sabia realmente, pero me lo acabas de confirmar. Os vi a ti y a ella entrar en la casa y al rato la vi salir corriendo. Supongo que algo le habrás hecho a la pobre.

-Solo la estaba probando -le contestó el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-Uh parece que te tienes bien ganada tu fama de mujeriego seductor. Ten cuidado, sabes perfectamente quién es su abuelo. ¿No has pensado la posibilidad de que se lo puede decir? -el rostro de Hughes mostraba preocupación.

-Oh, no creo que lo haga.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.

-Créeme, no lo hará. Y si lo hace, seguro que a él no le importa.

Maes Hughes se sorprendió al ver la cara que puso su amigo en aquel momento.

* * *

Bien y hasta aqui el primer capitulo de esta historia

Por favor no seais muy duros con las criticas *comienza a llorar TT^TT*

El segundo ya está en proceso ^^


End file.
